Why So Hard to Say I Love You
by Genmily
Summary: Aku akan bahagia jika Daichi bahagia/"Apanya bahagia? kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Suga"/ re-make dari fic. 'WSHTSILY'/ DaiEnno-DaiSuga, TanaEnno/ [Chapter 3 UP!]
1. Chapter 1

**HQ! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **"Why so Hard to Say I Love You"**

 **By : Hades DD**

 **Pair : DaiEnno – DaiSuga, TanaEnno**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance.**

 **[re-post 'WSHTSILY']**

 **.**

Warn : Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun terkait fiksi ini.

Happy reading.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

[Sawamura Daichi]

.

Aku berjalan…

Membiarkan kakiku berjalan sesuka hati. Membiarkan sepatuku menapaki jalan besar ini.

Seraya berjalan, pikiranku melayang.

Merenung atas perkataan Chikara tempo hari.

 _"Jadi kau tidak tahu bahwa selama ini Suga-san mencintaimu?"_

Sugawara mencintaiku? Sejak kapan? Sudah lama kah?

 _"Daichi-san… Sadarlah… dia lebih mencintaimu dari yang kau kira…!"_

Sugawara Koushi. Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?

Dua tahun kita bertetangga. Dua tahun kita kenal. Dua tahun kita bersama-sama. Tapi aku tidak merasakan hal aneh dari dirimu. Dimataku kau tetap rekanku. Tidak lebih.

 _"Daichi-san… ketahuilah ia sudah lama memendam semuanya padamu…"_

Kau memendam semua perasaan itu padaku?

Sugawara, kenapa kau begitu kuat?

Kenapa hatimu begitu tegar?

Jadi kau cemburu ketika aku membelai rambut Chikara?

Jadi kau sakit hati ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku telah jadian dengan Chikara?

Jadi kau menahan tangismu ketika aku selalu mengumbar kemesraan dengan Chikara?

Sugawara, aku tidak tahu perasaanmu.

.

.

[Sugawara Koushi]

.

Aku berjalan,

Mengikuti lelaki besar itu. Dari belakang, bukan disisinya.

Lelaki yang aku sayangi selama dua tahun secara diam-diam. Lelaki yang kuat. Lelaki yang selalu ada untukku, walaupun perasaanku yang sebenarnya tidak tersampaikan.

Kini dia menjadi lelaki yang mendadak ingin menyendiri.

Aku khawatir,

Sebenarnya dia sedang memikirkan apa?

Jika itu tentang Chikara lagi, aku akan membantumu walaupun aku sakit hati, Daichi.

Aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu memasang tampang seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia dan tersenyum.

Persis ketika kau menyatakan bahwa kau telah jadian dengan Chikara.

Tapi hari ini… kenapa?

Apa yang telah terjadi antara dirimu dan Chikara?

Daichi, jawablah pertanyaan anginku ini.

.

.

[sementara di ruang klub]

[Tanaka Ryuunosuke]

Aku menyukaimu, Chikara.

Sudah lama.

Tapi setelah aku mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Daichi-san.

Aku memilih mundur dan menunggu.

Dan tetap menjadi temanmu untuk sekarang.

Yuu, Narita, dan Kinoshita tidak tahu.

Dan tak akan kubiarkan mereka tahu.

Kalau aku benar-benar ingin memilikimu.

.

.

[Ennoshita Chikara]

.

Cukup.

Cinta sudah tidak ada lagi dalam hatiku.

Aku sudah melepasnya, demi Suga-san.

Aku harap, Daichi-san segera sadar.

Sugawara-san benar-benar mencintaimu.

Aku akan diam.

Dan sendiri lagi.

.

[Normal]

.

 _Aku terus berjalan,_

"…Daichi!"

Aku berlari…

 _Pikiranku masih tentang Sugawara._

"…ichi!"

Terus berlari… mengejar dia…

 _Kini hatiku terasa sesak._

"…chi!"

Berhentilah…

 _Hatiku-_

.

.

"DAICHI AWAAAS!..."

Ukh…

BRAKK…

"ARGH!"

.

.

[Sugawara Koushi]

.

 _Akh… kepalaku pening, dan Akh… sakit sekali…_

 _Daichi… mana Daichi… ku harap kau baik-baik saja…_

 _Lain kali… Ah… jangan berjalan… Ugh… sambil melamun seperti itu… Ngh… Daichi._

 _Ugh, aku tidak kuat lagi…_

.

.

"SUGAWARA!"

"D… Da… Dai… Chi… "

.

 **[Why So Hard to Say I Love You]**

.

Ambulan telah membawa sosok Sugawara Koushi menuju rumah sakit, bersama Daichi. Orang tuanya telah dihubungi dan akan menuju kesana segera. Daichi terus memegang tangan Suga agar terus bertahan.

"Bertahanlah, Suga. Sebentar lagi kita sampai… Suga, bangunlah… Suga… " ujar Daichi dengan nada lirih. Sesekali mengelus surai perak yang kini sebagian telah berubah warna merah akibat benturan aspal. Pikiran Daichi kosong. Ia terus menyadarkan Suga sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di UGD rumah sakit terdekat.

.

 _Sugawara…_

 _Sejak kapan kau disana?_

 _Kau mengikutiku dari belakang?_

 _Aku tidak menyadari bahwa kau masih peduli padaku…_

 _Padahal aku sudah menyakitimu…_

.

Daichi hanya mengalami syok dan luka ringan akibat didorong Suga dari belakang saat Daichi menyebrang dan tak menyadari bahwa ada mobil yang mau menabraknya.

Setelah diobati dan tidak terjadi apapun pada Daichi, ia lalu menunggu di ruang UGD memastikan Suga baik-baik saja. beberapa menit, orang tua Daichi dan Suga sudah sampai dan menghampiri Daichi yang tengah menunggu cemas.

"Daichi, kau tidak apa-apa nak?"

"Mana Koushi?"

"Astaga, keningmu kenapa?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Koushi, Sawamura-kun?"

Paniknya kedua orang tua itu sampai Daichi bingung mau jawab yang mana terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak menjawab malah memeluk ibunya sebentar seraya menangis. Orang tua Suga jelas khawatir, begitu pula orang tua Daichi.

Daichi tidak menyangka ini terjadi padanya. Orang tua Suga mengerti kalau dia juga korban tabrakan itu memilih untuk menenangkan kepanikan masing-masing sementara Daichi meredakan tangisnya. Setelah tangisnya reda, Daichi menceritakan kejadiannya dengan jelas.

Beberapa menit sudah ditunggu namun dokter yang menangani Suga belum kunjung keluar dari ruangan yang bertuliskan 'UGD' tersebut. Ini sudah satu jam. Kedua orang tua itu jelas sekali sudah cemas, apalagi Daichi. Berharap Suga baik-baik saja, berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Suga, kedua orang tua itu terus memanjatkan doa, termasuk Daichi juga.

Akhirnya sang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu, dan mengatakan bahwa Suga tengah koma. Nasib baik kepalanya baik-baik saja namun tulang belakangnya sedikit bergeser [dislokasi] akibat ia terpental setelah tertabrak tadi, dan mengalami banyak luka. Ibu Suga memeluk suaminya. Daichi kembali menangis dipelukan Ibu. Ayah Daichi menenangkan istri dan putranya.

.

.

 _Sugawara. Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?_

 _Padahal aku sudah menyakitimu…_

 _Dan sekarang kau harus mengalami apa yang seharusnya aku alami…_

 _Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku tertabrak saja?_

 _Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau mencintaiku?_

.

.

Sugawara telah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat beberapa jam kemudian. Masih belum sadarkan diri. Kepalanya dibalut perban, kaki kanannya digips. Jelas sekali kakinya patah. Serta masker oksigen menutupi hidung dan mulutnya dan alat penunjang hidup lainnya.

Orang tua Suga setia menunggu berharap Suga segera sadar. Daichi terus merasa bersalah sampai ia terus meminta maaf pada orang tua Suga. "Ini adalah musibah. Musibah yang akan selalu datang bagi siapa saja Sawamura-kun. Syukurlah kau masih baik-baik saja… " ujar Ayah Suga ketika untuk kesekian kali Daichi meminta maaf.

"Tapi-"

"Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Sawamura-kun. Ibu sendiri yakin Koushi akan segera sadar. Doakan dia ya… " Ibunya Suga mengelus kepala Daichi.

Perkataan Ibunya Suga membuat Daichi kembali terharu sampai menangis, Ibu Suga pun memeluk Daichi menenangkannya. "Aku… hiks, aku akan selalu mendoakannya… "

Ibu Suga tersenyum, senyum Ibunya Suga sangat menenangkan, persis senyum Suga ketika ia mengingat kembali saat Suga selalu tersenyum padanya.

.

 _Kau kuat seperti ibumu, Suga…_

 _Kau tangguh seperti ayahmu…_

 _Cepatlah sadar, Suga…_

 _Entah kenapa aku merindukan senyumanmu…_

.

.

Hari sudah gelap dan keluarga Daichi harus pulang, Daichi memohon-mohon untuk menemani Suga di rumah sakit tapi dicegah oleh orang tuanya. "Daichi, kau masih syok. Kau harus istirahat. Sugawara juga butuh istirahat."

"Tapi Ibu, Ayah… dia sudah menyelamatkan hidupku, biarkanlah aku yang menjaganya… " Daichi memelas.

"Sawamura-kun, tidak apa-apa. Ada Ibu dan perawat yang menjaga disini. Kau perlu istirahat untuk memulihkan luka sekaligus syokmu. Kesehatanmu harus diutamakan." Ujar Ibunya Suga terdengar sangat tenang.

"Itu benar, Sawamura-kun. Kasihan orang tua mu mencemaskanmu… " kini Ayahnya Suga bersuara. Orang tua Daichi manggut-manggut setuju dengan pernyataan keluarga Sugawara. Daichi sebagai anak yang baik ia pun akhirnya menurut, "Aku janji besok aku akan kesini lagi…" ujarnya mantap.

.

.

"Ishida-san… tolong sampaikan beribu ucapan terima kasih pada Sugawara-kun, karena sudah menyelamatkan anak kami, dia memang lelaki pemberani dan tangguh. Kami keluarga Sawamura selalu mendoakan untuk keselamatan anakmu."

"Sama-sama Hideki-san. Anakku memang tangguh, begitu pula dengan anakmu. Akan aku sampaikan padanya ketika ia sudah sadar nanti."

Kedua Ayah itu saling berjabat tangan dan saling mengucap kata maaf dan terima kasih. Keluarga Sawamura harus pulang karena besok Ayah Daichi harus kerja, sang Ibunda harus mengurus Daichi yang sakit. Walaupun Daichi berulang kali bilang bahwa ia baik-baik saja, buktinya ia selalu mengeluh pusing. Sementara orang tua Suga tetap menunggu di rumah sakit. Yang tak lama kemudian Ayah Suga pun pulang juga.

.

.

 _Sugawara…_

 _Aku berharap, besok kau sudah sadar…_

 _Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu karena orang tua kamu dan aku menyuruh ku untuk istirahat._

 _Tapi…_

 _Aku berjanji, Suga…_

 _Aku berjanji besok aku akan datang. Aku akan menemanimu…_

.

.

Chikara tidak bisa tidur, berulang kali ia mengubah posisi tidurnya, tidak ada yang membuatnya nyaman. Gelisah menghampiri disusul firasat tak sedap. Sampai ponsel Chikara berbunyi dan terdapat notif panggilan disana. _Daichi-san…?_

Antara ingin menjawab atau direject saja. Tangan Chikara malah menggeser tombol hijau disana. "Moshi-moshi, Daichi-san?" di seberang sana hanya diam, alis Chikara berkerut, ia panggil Daichi sekali lagi. "Daichi-san? Ada apa?" Daichi masih diam.

[hening]

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya Daichi dengan suara agak parau. Chikara semakin heran, padahal beberapa jam yang lalu mereka bertemu. Apa Daichi tengah mengalami sesuatu. "A-Aku b-ba-baik, Daichi-san… ada apa denganmu?"

[hening]

"Chikara… "

"Ya, Daichi-san?"

"Tidak apa-apakah jika aku mengakhiri hubungan ini denganmu?"

Chikara terdiam sebentar, sepertinya kata-kata yang ia lontarkan soal Suga telah membuatnya sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang menyayangi Daichi lebih. "Kau sudah menyadarinya, Daichi-san?"

"Aku sudah mengerti setelah dia menyelamatkanku sampai koma tadi sore."

"Apa?!"

Mata Chikara melotot, "S-suga-san… koma?"

"Tolong sampaikan berita ini pada anggota yang lain ya, Chikara. Beri dia doa… "

"Daichi-san tunggu… Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Dia menyelamatkanku dari tabrakan maut. Aku selamat, Suga koma di rumah sakit." Firasat tak sedap yang ia rasakan terjawab sudah dan Daichi terus bercerita mengenai musibah yang sedang menimpanya.

"Sekarang keadaanmu bagaimana?" tanya Chikara kembali. "Aku disuruh istirahat karena masih syok atas kejadian tadi. Kemungkinan besar aku tidak datang latihan maupun sekolah untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Bisakah aku mengandalkanmu untuk mengurus tim sementara, Chikara? Asahi juga sudah aku beritahu tadi." Chikara tentu menyanggupi karena dialah yang telah dinobatkan sebagai kapten klub selanjutnya.

Topik pembicaraan tentang hubungan special mereka belum diulas kembali karena kondisi yang tidak tepat dan Chikara pun menghiraukannya. "Tentu saja, Daichi-san. Terima kasih sudah mempercayakanku. Aku akan sampaikan itu semua pada klub sesuai titahmu."

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Daichi batal menjenguk Suga karena kepalanya mendadak sakit dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri padahal ia hanya terdorong beberapa meter karena Suga.

Sekuat itu kah Suga sampai bisa mendorongku seperti itu. Tidak, Suga lebih parah. Ia tertabrak sampai terpental hingga tulang belakangnya bergeser. Daichi merasa bersalah kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin yang menimpa dirinya dan Suga.

"Ibu… aku mau menjenguk Suga… "

"Daichi, baru saja kau mengeluh sakit. Disaat seperti ini bukan saatnya kau harus bersikap sok kuat." Ibunya pun mengelus kepala putranya. "Ibu tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Istirahatlah Daichi, setelah kau membaik, baru Ibu izinkan kau menjenguknya." Nada Ibunya begitu menenangkan, ia jadi teringat Suga.

.

 _Sugawara…_

 _Maaf aku telah mengingkari janjiku…_

 _Aku memang lelaki pengecut, Suga…_

 _Maafkan aku…_

.

.

"Kapten dan Suga-san kecelakaan?!" seluruh anggota tim terkejut atas berita yang disampaikan oleh kandidat calon kapten klub voli Karasuno itu.

"Iya, semalam Daichi menghubungiku supaya mendoakan mereka agar cepat kembali." Tukas Asahi menambahkan. Tanaka yang biasanya heboh kini hanya memasang tampang terkejut.

"Yah, latihan akan berjalan seperti biasa. Daichi-san sudah memberi perintah padaku agar mengambil alih bersama Asahi-san."

"Itu benar. Jadi kembali latihan seperti biasa." Titah Asahi kembali kemudian mereka latihan.

.

.

Hari ketiga Sugawara terbaring di rumah sakit dan belum ada tanda-tanda ia akan sadar. Orang tua Suga berharap cemas agar anak sematawayangnya itu baik-baik saja.

Sementara kondisi Daichi sudah membaik. Setelah ia mendapat kunjungan dari anggota klub voli di rumahnya. Hinata dan Kageyama yang tak henti-hentinya menembakkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bak wartawan kehausan berita. Yamaguchi yang termangap-mangap mendengar cerita Daichi dan Tsukishima yang wajahnya terlihat serius walau samar-samar.

"Kalian sudah menjenguk Sugawara?" tanya Daichi kemudian. Semuanya menggeleng, "Belum. Mungkin setelah ini Aku, Tanaka, dan Asahi-san akan ke rumah sakit."

"Aku mau ikut!"

"Iya, Aku juga…!"

"Kalian berisik…"

"Tsukki, kau juga mau ikut?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Ya, itu terserah kalian. Kalau memang kalian tidak bisa menjenguk, minimal mendoakannya saja sudah cukup." Ujar Daichi menenangkan anggotanya. Semuanya pun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

Hari kelima menjadi hari kebebasan bagi Daichi. ia sudah tidak mengeluh sakit lagi. Lukanya pun berangsur membaik. Ini semua berkat orang tuanya dan juga kunjungan keluarga Suga pada hari keempat kemarin. Sekarang ia sudah bisa menjenguk Suga walaupun sampai detik ini belum ada tanda-tanda kesadaran dari Sugawara Koushi.

"Sawamura-kun, sudah datang… " sapa Ibunya Suga ketika Daichi masuk ke ruangan tersebut. "Aku ingin menepati janjiku yang kemarin… " ujarnya membuat Ibu dan Ayah Suga tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang."

.

Daichi ditinggal sebentar oleh kedua orang tua Suga. Kini mereka berdua di dalam ruangan tersebut. Daichi duduk di samping ranjang yang ditiduri Suga. Matanya masih terpejam lembut, sangat tenang. Daichi meraih tangan pucat Suga yang tertancap selang infus.

"Suga. Aku sudah datang. Sesuai janjiku…"

Nafas Sugawara teratur. Dianggap bagi Daichi tiap hembusan teratur itu sebagai jawaban Suga atas kedatangan Daichi. "Cepatlah sadar, Suga… ada banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu… "

Daichi mencoba kuat melihat Suga yang masih belum sadar tersebut, ia malah mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya tempo hari lalu, ia dan Suga.

.

.

 _Katakan padaku, Sugawara…_

 _Kenapa kau bisa ada disana…_

 _Kenapa kau selalu ada untukku…_

 _Sugawara…_

 _Bangunlah…_

.

.

Hari ketujuh Daichi kembali berkunjung ke rumah sakit sepulang sekolah. Latihan sore diliburkan. Ia, Asahi, dan anak kelas dua datang menjenguk sementara anak kelas satu tidak diperbolehkan ikut karena akan membuat keributan. Daichi hanya meminta doa saja pada anak kelas satu itu walaupun mereka malah memasang wajah kecewa dan sedih.

"Belum ada perkembangan sama sekali. Tapi Ibu terus berharap semoga Koushi baik-baik saja. kalian semua doakan dia ya…" jawab Ibunya Suga ketika Daichi menanyakan perkembangan keadaan Suga. Hati Daichi kembali teriris, perih.

.

.

 _Sugawara…_

 _Kenapa kau harus merasakan ini semua…_

 _Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku waktu itu…_

.

.

 **TBC**

a/n : Hallo… mungkin ada yang udah pernah baca ini? Hehehe, iya. Itu aku edit lagi karena masih ada kekurangan dan ada adegan yang gak nyambung lalu aku re-post lagi. Kalo masih ada kekurangan, ingatkan aku ya…

yang belum baca ini, wah… terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic absurd ini. Dan gimana pendapat kalian? Hem hem hem… kutunggu komentar kalian di kotak review ya…

kuy lanjut chp 2 …

 ** _HDD_**


	2. Chapter 2

**HQ!©Furudate Haruichi**

 **Why So Hard To Say I Love You**

 **By : Hades DD**

Warn : Chapter ini mengandung potongan-potongan flashback (?), jadi maaf kalau kurang paham/dikeroyok reader/

.

Chapter 2

.

.

[Ennoshita Chikara]

.

"Belum ada perkembangan sama sekali. Tapi Ibu terus berharap semoga Koushi baik-baik saja. kalian semua doakan dia ya…"

Entah kenapa mata Chikara terasa panas, air mata sudah mengenangi pelupuk matanya yang sayu. Masih tidak percaya musibah seperti ini menimpa seniornya.

Chikara menatap sekilas mantan kekasihnya, Daichi. Terlihat rahang sang kapten mengerat dan menggigit bibirnya. Sepertinya ia tengah menahan tangis terhadap seorang yang tengah terbaring damai itu.

 **[flashback : on]**

.

 _Sugawara-san…_

 _Orang pertama yang ku jumpa ketika pertama kali masuk anggota tim voli._

.

BRUK!

"Ah, gomennasai…" Chikara menunduk meminta maaf telah menabrak seseorang di depannya. Ia bingung, sudah beberapa kali ia memutari lorong ini, namun tidak kunjung menemukan gedung olahraga. Maklumlah namanya juga murid baru, jadi keadaan sekitar masih terasa asing.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang itu. Pemuda manis berambut abu-abu berpucuk. Sepertinya tadi ia baru saja melewatinya, sekarang ia bertemu dengannya lagi. Chikara hanya mengangguk pertanda baik-baik saja.

"Murid baru, ya? Hendak kemana?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut, "Aku ingin ke gedung olahraga. Anggota klub voli tahun pertama."

Seketika senyum manis itu muncul, sepertinya dia juga anggota klub. "Hoo… ayo pergi denganku, aku juga mau ke sana… " nada ajakannya terdengar sangat lembut dan juga ramah, sepertinya dia senior yang baik.

"Terima kasih… um,"

"Suga… Sugawara Koushi."

"Terima kasih, Sugawara-senpai. "

Dan memang itulah faktanya.

.

 _Sampai mataku menangkap sosok itu…_

.

"Daichi, ini Ennoshita Chikara. Anggota klub voli tahun pertama… " Sugawara memperkenalkan Chikara pada Daichi. Daichi menoleh pada Suga lalu beralih menatap seseorang yang Suga maksud tadi. Terjadilah kedua mata itu bertemu dan saling terpana.

Pandangan pertama.

"Daichi? kok melamun?" interupsi dari Suga membuat keduanya segera saling melepas pandang. Chikara menunduk malu, Daichi mendadak salah tingkah, Suga mengerenyitkan dahi.

"Ah, maaf… Aku Sawamura Daichi, kapten klub voli."

.

 _Dan aku jadian dengannya._

.

"Wah… aku tidak percaya akhirnya kalian jadian… Selamat ya untuk kalian berdua." Suga menjabat tangan keduanya, terlihat sangat senang. "Terima kasih ya, Suga." Daichi menepuk bahu Suga, berterima kasih untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau ini, santai saja… " Suga tersenyum. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dibalik senyum manisnya itu tersimpan luka. Dan mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Suga sangat pandai menyimpan itu semua.

Chikara menunduk malu-malu. Daichi juga terlihat senang akhirnya ia bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada Chikara. Cinta pandangan pertamanya.

.

 _Sampai aku tidak tahu, kalau kau ternyata juga mencintai sosok itu._

.

Chikara baru saja keluar dari bilik kamar mandi, namun saat melewati lorong gudang, ia mendengar suara. Padahal tempat itu selalu sepi, makanya jarang sekali ada orang yang _nongkrong_ ditempat itu. Kecuali jika ada senior yang ingin mengerjai juniornya. Kalau diingat-ingat, Narita pernah menjadi korban. Dan itu sudah lama.

Awalnya tak ingin mendengar, namun ketika nama Daichi—yang merupakan kekasih resmi Chikara—disebut-sebut, ia memilih menguping dari balik tembok, tentu saja ia penasaran, sedikit samar ia dapat menangkap pembicaraan misterius itu.

"Kau membiarkan Daichi berhubungan dengan orang lain?!"

"Mereka cocok kan, Asahi? Kau tahu, ini sudah minggu ketiga mereka jadian."

"Aku tidak peduli apa itu, tapi kenapa? Kenapa?! Kau yang pertama kali mencintainya. Kenapa sampai sekarang masih disembunyikan? Kenapa kau tak kunjung menyatakan semua perasaanmu padanya?!"

Chikara tentu saja terkejut atas ucapan orang yang bernama Asahi barusan. Apa maksudnya? Yang pertama kali mencintai Daichi? Siapa dia? Penasaran siapa yang diajak bicara, Chikara memberanikan mengintip sekilas siapa orang yang 'diam-diam suka' pada kekasihnya itu.

Mata Chikara membulat mengetahui sosok tersebut adalah _senpai_ nya. Orang yang pertama kali ditemuinya, orang yang pertama kali memperkenalkan dirinya pada Daichi, orang yang pertama kali mengetahui hubungan khususnya dengan Daichi, orang yang dinobatkan sebagai senior yang paling baik dan paling ramah. Sugawara Koushi.

Suga menundukkan kepalanya, "Jika aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, bagaimana jika nanti dia malah membenciku? Aku tidak mau dia menjauhiku karena aku menyukainya. Lagipula sekarang Daichi sudah bahagia kan? Aku akan bahagia jika Daichi bahagia."

Hati Chikara terenyuh mendengar pengakuan Suga yang bagitu menyakitkan. Chikara bisa membayangkan posisi Suga saat ini, mengorbankan perasaan sendiri demi kebahagiaan orang lain.

"Bahagia? Apanya bahagia! Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Suga."

Asahi geram, bagaimana bisa dibalik seorang Suga yang terkenal ramah dan baik itu ternyata menyimpan sebuah perasaan yang amat menyakitkan. Dan bahkan ia mampu menyembunyikannya dan orang lain pun tidak ada menyadarinya.

Chikara masih diposisi tadi, mengintip. Mendengar percakapan diantara keduanya, mencari tahu lebih dalam. Memang tidak sopan, tapi ini menyangkut perasaan orang lain. Pelakunya adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Korbannya adalah orang yang ia hormati.

.

 _Dan aku ingin membuka hatinya untukmu, Suga-san…_

 _._

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Chikara memutuskan dan memantapkan hatinya untuk berbicara serius pada Daichi. Bukan untuk menuntut berhubungan lebih lanjut, melainkan ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini secara baik-baik.

Chikara menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang patut disalahkan. Karena sudah buta dan tidak menyadari ada sosok lain yang lebih mencintai Daichi sepenuh hati, dan bahkan sampai rela mengorbankan perasaannya demi kebahagiaan Daichi.

"Daichi-san… ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan."

Daichi tidak menjawab memilih untuk menggenggam tangan Chikara sambil menunggu kelanjutannya. Genggaman tangan itu langsung ditepis sepihak oleh Chikara, membuat Daichi bingung dan wajahnya berkerut.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini."

.

.

[Sawamura Daichi]

.

 _Sugawara selalu ada disisiku._

.

 **[satu]**

"Hei, Daichi. nanti malam datang ya… " Daichi tidak menoleh ke sumber suara, pandangannya pada ponsel tidak lepas semenjak tadi. "Eh? Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Daichi tanpa melepas pandangannya.

"Hari ini ibuku ulang tahun, jadi keluargaku mengundang keluargamu untuk makan malam dan merayakan ulang tahun ibu di rumahku. Sepertinya ayahku sudah memberitahu keluargamu."

"Oh, begitu… "

"Iya. Jadi kau harus datang ya." Suga terlihat bersemangat sekali. Kecuali Daichi, ia hanya mengangguk. "Hm, baiklah."

Suga tidak marah ataupun protes atas jawaban Daichi yang kelewat cuek tadi, karena Suga sadar, ia bukan siapa-siapa.

.

 **[dua]**

"Hei, Daichi. Kau sudah mengerjakan pr matematika halaman 38 tentang logaritma bagian A sampai D?" tanya Suga perihal tugas hari ini dengan detail sekali. Daichi baru saja tiba ke kelas, dan Suga sudah hinggap menunggu Daichi di mejanya. Menanyakan tugas, seperti biasanya, setiap hari.

Daichi menaruh tas kemudian duduk dan memberi respon mengangguk atas pertanyaan Suga barusan. Wajah Daichi terlihat agak kusut dari biasanya, sepertinya sedang dalam masalah.

"Hei, Daichi. Ada apa denganmu?" Suga bertanya dengan nada hati-hati. Daichi tidak menjawab malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja. Dan hei, ini masih pagi. Biasanya dia terlihat ceria dan semangat, tapi hari ini kenapa?

Wajah Suga sudah khawatir duluan. Tidak suka melihat Daichi sudah galau sepagi ini. "Apa ini tentang Chikara lagi?" Suga menerka-nerka. Lalu dibalas anggukan oleh Daichi.

Sudah seperti yang ia duga.

.

 **[tiga]**

"Hei, Daichi. hari ini Chikara bermain sangat baik kan?" Suga ingin menghibur Daichi. salah satunya ya seperti ini. Memantau Chikara langsung dan berkomentar manis lalu dilaporkannya pada Daichi. seolah-olah Suga ingin menyalurkan energi positifnya pada Daichi agar hari-harinya tidak ada kata galau, ataupun sedih.

Kerap kali Daichi ada masalah dengan Chikara sampai membuat Daichi galau berat, Suga sebisa mungkin dengan hatinya, memberikan kata-kata penyemangat untuk Daichi, lalu membantu Daichi menyelesaikan persoalan asmaranya. Memang tidak banyak, namun berguna dan selalu berhasil.

.

 **[Empat], [lima], [enam], [tujuh], [delapan], [Sembilan]** _._

Hilang. Daichi tidak bisa mengingatnya.

 _._

 _Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau mencintaiku._

.

Alis Daichi bertaut, "Apa?"

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini, Daichi-san." Chikara berujar mantap. Haram baginya menarik perkataannya barusan.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada orang lain."

[hening]

"Kau selingkuh?"

"Bukan begitu, maksudku… ada orang lain yang mencintaimu."

Entah kenapa, jantung Daichi berdegup. "Siapa?"

"Sugawara-san."

[hening]

"Sugawara itu temanku. Teman, tetangga. Tidak lebih."

"Jadi kau tidak tahu bahwa selama ini Suga-san mencintaimu?"

"Sugawara hanya temanku! Ia tidak pernah-" kalimat Daichi terputus, pipinya baru saja menerima tamparan dari Chikara, demi menyadarkannya.

"Dia mencintaimu, Daichi-san. Tanpa kau sadari, dia mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau kira." Mata Daichi membulat. Degupan jantungnya berpacu cepat, seperti sebentar lagi ia akan mati. Wajah Chikara sudah terlihat geram semenjak tadi.

Entah kenapa, rasa cinta yang pernah ia alami bersama Daichi perlahan menghilang, menjelma menjadi sebuah kekecewaan. Benci karena Daichi tidak peka terhadap Sugawara yang selama ini sangat memperhatikan dirinya.

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?! Kau hanya tidak sadar, Daichi-san. Hatimu buta, makanya kau tidak melihat sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik wajah tawa dan senyumnya itu."

.

 _Aku bodoh sekali rupanya._

 _._

.

 **[flashback : off]**

.

Asahi menepuk bahu Daichi, memberi isyarat untuk tidak sedih. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Tanaka pada Chikara.

Setelah mereka berempat sudah puas menjenguk Suga, mereka pun pamit pulang. Tanaka dan Asahi berbeda arah, Daichi dan Chikara naik bus sejurusan.

Di dalam bus yang sudah melaju, Chikara terus memandang ke luar jendela, Daichi yang duduk di sampingnya memandang arah sebaliknya. Suasana hening, hanya suara derum mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan medium, sesekali berhenti dari halte ke halte menurun-naikkan penumpang bus.

"Chikara… " yang dipanggil pun menoleh, "Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Telah menyadarkanku waktu itu."

Chikara tersenyum lembut, "Pokoknya, setelah dia sadar nanti, segeralah nyatakan perasaanmu… "

"Jadi kita berteman lagi?"

"Tentu saja."

Hati Chikara lega. Ia tidak menyesal sedikitpun karena telah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Daichi. Chikara malah tidak sabar melihat wajah Suga ketika Daichi resmi menjadi kekasih Suga nanti.

.

Tanaka terus menyusuri jalan menuju rumah, tangan diselipkan dalam jaket. Ia mengembalikan ingatannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ketika mata Chikara tertuju pada kekasihnya, Daichi. Tanaka tersenyum sendiri.

 _Kau benar-benar sudah buta ya, Chikara?_

.

.

[Tanaka Ryuunosuke]

.

-pukul 21.00 di rumah Chikara-

Chikara baru saja menyelesaikan tugas hariannya. Kemudian ia memasukkan buku tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya sehabis mengerjakan tumpukan tugas tadi. "Huaaah… akhirnya selesai juga."

 _Lempar!_

Pletak!

Chikara menengok ke sembarang arah, "Apa itu?" ia diam sebentar, menunggu suara itu datang. Serasa tidak ada suara itu lagi, ia pun langsung saja menuju ranjang.

 _Lempar lagi!_

Pletak!

Ia kembali diam saat satu kakinya menyentuh bibir ranjang. "Suara itu lagi, darimana?" Chikara celingak-celinguk.

 _Keluarlah…_

Pletak!

Oh, kali ini sumbernya dari kaca jendela. Chikara berasumsi kalau itu pasti hanya orang iseng. Tidak peduli, ia lanjut merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, lalu bermain _rubik's cube_ sebentar sebelum tidur.

 _Tidak mau keluar ya?_

Pletak!

Chikara tetap bermain, memutar kiri-kanan kotak berwarna-warni itu.

 _Hee… masih tidak mau keluar?_

Pletak!

 _Lempar terus._

Pletak!

"Ih, siapa sih!" Chikara geram, langsung saja ia menuju jendela kamar, membukanya, dan nyaris terkena kerikil yang baru dilempar saat Chikara membuka jendela tadi.

"OEY! SIAPA IT-"

Kalimat Chikara terputus, mengetahui pelaku pelempar kerikil jendela rumah Chikara adalah…

"Tanaka?"

 _Akhirnya keluar juga…_

Si botak hanya tertawa lebar dan melambaikan tangannya tanpa dosa. "Hoi, turunlah. Aku ingin bicara denganmu!"

.

 _Kenapa dia bisa disini?_

.

Aksi lempar jumroh jendela rumah Chikara berakhir di atas ayunan halaman belakang rumah Chikara, ditemani secangkir teh hangat yang sebelumnya disediakan tuan rumah.

"Kau jauh-jauh dari rumahmu kesini untuk ke rumahku?"

"Eh? Enggak kok."

"Terus? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tangan Tanaka menunjuk sebuah rumah bertingkat bercat cokelat kayu mengkilap. "Itu rumah nenekku. Kakakku ada urusan dengan nenek disini, lalu aku ikut saja sekalian. Mengingat kalau rumah nenekku dekat dengan rumahmu, ya… disinilah aku."

"Lalu kau memanggilku dengan melempar-lempar kerikil itu?" Tanaka kembali tertawa, menggaruk kepala botaknya. "Maaf-maaf… "

Chikara tidak tahu kalau rumah seberang itu ternyata rumah neneknya Tanaka. Kenapa Chikara baru menyadarinya sekarang? Jadi selama ini wanita baya yang ia sapa setiap pagi itu neneknya Tanaka?

"Aku tidak tahu kalau itu rumah nenekmu."

Tanaka tertawa sebentar, "Yah, aku memang jarang kesini sih. Dan aku juga tidak pernah memberitahumu kan?" Tanaka tertawa lagi, Chikara mencubit lengannya kencang, membuat sang korban meringis kesakitan.

"Dasar… "

Lalu suasana kembali hening, suara jangkrik mendominasi. Tanaka menyeruput teh buatan sang tuan rumah. Chikara hanya menunduk seraya telunjuknya memutari pinggiran cangkir teh yang ia pegang dipangkuannya.

"Mau bicara apa?" tanya Chikara. Oh, Tanaka ingat, tadi dia menyuruh Chikara turun karena ingin bicara sesuatu dengannya.

"Aku lupa."

"Oi!"

"Ahahaha, aku bercanda… " Tanaka turun dari ayunan demi menaruh cangkir tehnya. Kemudian kembali lagi, lalu berayun-ayun ria. Chikara dalam hati tertawa geli, melihat Tanaka berayun-ayun seperti anak kecil.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Daichi-san?" tanya Tanaka dalam ayunannya.

.

.

[Sugawara Koushi]

.

-pukul 22.30 di rumah sakit-

Mata yang terpejam damai itu akhirnya terbuka perlahan. Tatapannya kosong. Ia kedipkan beberapa kali dan mengarahkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan asing ini.

 _Rumah sakit…_

Sampai matanya menemukan sosok seorang wanita tengah tertidur disisi ranjang yang ia tiduri.

 _Ibu…_

Tangan yang pucat nan lemah berusaha menggapai wajah Ibunya yang terpulas itu, namun malah hinggap di kepalanya.

 _Ibu…_

Merasa pucuk kepalanya disentuh, wanita itu membuka matanya dan tersentak kaget. "Koushi?"

Koushi hanya mengedip lemah sebagai respon panggilan sang ibunda. Mulutnya belum mampu membuka untuk membalas panggilan itu. Tangan sang ibu pun membelai-belai rambut putranya.

"Koushi… " panggil Ibu sekali lagi. Nadanya terdengar bahagia. Bersyukur Koushi sudah sadar dari komanya.

"Kau sudah sadar, sayang?"

Suga masih belum bisa menjawab, lagi-lagi hanya kedipan lemah yang jadi jawabannya. Sang ibunda menangis terharu dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada putra kesayangannya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Koushi."

.

-pukul 22.40 di rumah Daichi-

Daichi baru saja memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba angin berderu melayang-layangkan gorden cokelat. Daichi membuka matanya lagi. Oh, kebiasaan. Ia lupa menutup jendela rupanya.

Sebelum jendela itu ditutup, ia melihat seberang rumah itu sebentar. Itu jendela kamar Suga. lampunya mati dan jendelanya tertutup rapat. Oh iya, Suga sekarang berada di rumah sakit, tidak ada di kamar itu.

 _Setelah dia sadar nanti, segeralah nyatakan perasaanmu…_

Daichi tersenyum sendiri mengingat kalimat itu.

 _Itu sudah pasti…_

Kemudian ia menutup jendelanya rapat-rapat, dan kembali bergumul di atas ranjang, menanti hari esok.

.

TBC

a/n : bikin scene TanaEnno jadi tantangan buat aku berhubung aku jarang banget nemu fic TanaEnno. Maaf kalau akhirnya gagal, jelek, dan jadi OOC bagian scene TanaEnno-nya./silahkan gebuk saya/ [stop curhat oi!]

Bagian DaiSuga-nya mungkin chap depan… /silahkan gebuk saya(2)/ sekali lagi di chap ini, kalau menemukan kekurangan, tolong beritahu aku yang sedang masa belajar ini./rukuk/

 _Last_ , makasih juga buat para readers yang udah mau baca. /wink/ kotak review siap menampung komentar kalian… /wink(2)/

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya…

RnR?

 ** _HDD_**


	3. Chapter 3

Haikyuu!© Furudate Haruichi

 **Why So Hard To Say I Love You**

Chapter 3 : Remembering You.

.

Chikara tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda di sampingnya ini. Yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan rumahnya bagaikan hantu, memanggilnya dengan isyarat lemparan batu yang membuat kaca jendela kamarnya nyaris pecah. Hingga diakhiri dengan duduk santai di atas ayunan sambil menikmati teh hangat. Namun pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Tanaka membuat Chikara menaruh banyak curiga.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Daichi-san?"

Aneh. Padahal hubungan antara Chikara dan Daichi tidak semua orang yang tahu. Termasuk orang ini. Chikara sama sekali tidak mengatakan pada siapapun perihal hubungannya dengan kapten klub voli tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hubunganku dengan dia?" Tanaka dilanda kegugupan luar biasa atas keceplosannya barusan. Mampuslah dia harus menjawab semua pertanyaan dari Chikara nantinya.

"Aku sudah tahu sejak… yah… sejak kau-emm menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya. Tadinya ku pikir kalian hanya-ehm berteman, namun setelah diselidiki, ternyata kalian jadian dan-"

"Kau memata-mataiku?" wajah Chikara tampak gusar. Ekspersinya bercampur antara takut sekaligus penasaran. Sedangkan ekspresi Tanaka terlihat terkejut atas lontaran pertanyaan barusan dan kegugupannya kini meningkat ke level berat.

"Aku bukan bermaksud memata-mataimu, aku merasa… yah karena selama ini kau menjauhiku dan lebih menghabiskan waktumu bersama dia. itu saja, makanya aku berasumsi kalau kau jadian dengannya."

"Mencoba berbohong?"

"T-tidak, Ennoshita. Sungguh, aku tidak ada maksud memata-mataimu. Kau tahu apa maksudku barusan yang ku katakan kan?"

Alisnya menukik, tandanya masih curiga. Namun Chikara tidak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut karena ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan perasaan itu. Chikara memilih menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Kau kesini hanya mau membahas itu?" tanya Chikara sambil kepalanya mengadah ke atas langit. Mencari dan menghitung bintang. Kepala botak itu turut ikut mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Ya, aku-"

"Kumohon, jangan."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya, Tanaka."

.

Sementara di rumah sakit dimana Sugawara dirawat, sang ibu kini hanya bisa menangis melihat sang putra telah sadar dari koma ddan dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Koushi." Ibu mencium kening Suga, air matanya mengalir, menangis bahagia. Tangan lemahnya dipaksa untuk menggapai pipi sang ibunda. Menghapus air matanya.

"… bu… " mulut Suga payah berusaha memanggil ibu. Untung saja Ibunya dapat mendengar. "Ada apa, Koushi?"

"… chi… " alis sang ibunda bertaut, _chi?_

"Daichi… "

Mengerti apa yang Suga maksud, sang ibunda mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Sawamura-kun baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir." Kata ibunya seraya mengusap kepala putranya.

Hati Suga lega mendengar pernyataan Ibunya barusan, Daichi baik-baik saja. Ia pun tersenyum.

 _Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Daichi._

"Kau memang anak Ibu yang pemberani." Puji sang ibunda. Tangan Suga yang masih menempel pada pipi ibunya kembali dielus lembut dan mengangguk lemah. Tangan dingin itu pun digenggam kembali oleh tangan hangat yang lebih besar darinya. Diciumnya tangan itu penuh kasih sayang.

"Tahukah Koushi, Ibu khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

Mendengar pengakuan dari sang ibunda membuat Suga terharu. Suga merasa seperti bayi sekarang. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. tangan yang hangat itu langsung mengusapnya, menghapus air matanya seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sekarang istirahatlah kembali Koushi. Ini masih malam, dan kau juga butuh istirahat yang banyak. Sekarang tidur, ya." Diusapnya kembali kepala perak berpucuk itu dengan lembut, Suga menikmati belaian ibunda yang sering didapatkannya sejak kecil. ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Dua ayunan masih ditempati dua pemuda. Namun tidak ada pembicaraan lain setelah Chikara menolak bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Daichi. kini bereka berdua terperangkap dalam keheningan. Tak lama kemudian, ponsel berdering dari balik saku celana Tanaka.

"Ah, maaf. Permisi sebentar." Tanaka berdiri dan sedikit menjauh dari ayunan tadi untuk menerima telepon, yang ternyata dari Saeko—si kakak—untuk menyuruhnya kembali.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi." Chikara tidak bertanya kemana, karena ia sudah tahu pasti ia akan pulang. Chikara mengangguk walau hatinya merasakan hal yang tak enak pada Tanaka.

"Sampai jumpa besok, terima kasih ya teh nya." Tanaka buru-buru pergi agar tidak ditinggal sang kakak yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

Selama perjalanan, Tanaka terus menatap ke luar jendela mobil, ia berkutat dengan pikirannya yang masih menyimpan banyak pertanyaan. Tanaka seharusnya tidak boleh mencampuri urusan mereka, tapi Tanaka tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Chikara. Memikirkan Chikara membuat Tanaka pusing, apalagi Chikara tidak mau terbuka pada dirinya, makin berputarlah kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa, Ryuu?" menyadari bahwa Saeko-neesan memperhatikannya, Tanaka hanya menggeleng pelan, dan bergumam bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

.

Chikara masih belum mau masuk ke dalam rumah. Sejak kepergian Tanaka beberapa menit yang lalu, kakinya enggan melangkah dan malah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh mencekat tenggorokannya. Ia teringat Daichi, pria yang pernah mencintainya dan sekarang bukanlah siapa-siapa lagi.

Chikara menggeleng dan memejamkan matanya dan perlahan kepalanya menunduk, tangannya mengepal kuat.

Kenapa perasaan itu muncul lagi, padahal waktu ia menyatakan bahwa ia ingin putus dengan Daichi, Chikara pikir dirinya sudah merasa lega dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang terasa sesak? Lagipula, Daichi bakal menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang yang selama ini selalu memperhatikan Daichi sejak lama.

Chikara meyakinkan dirinya akan keputusan ini. Melepaskan Daichi pergi dan meraih seseorang yang lebih mencintainya dibandingkan dirinya. Chikara harus bisa, bisa melupakan Daichi.

Dengan perasaan yang masih campur aduk, Chikara pun akhirnya masuk ke rumah untuk tidur. Ia tidak boleh terlambat bangun karena besok harus sekolah dan latihan voli.

.

Sudah tengah malam, walau sudah disuruh tidur oleh sang ibunda, tetap saja Koushi tidak bisa tidur kembali karena kondisinya yang baru saja sadar dari koma. Sedangkan ibunda sudah terlelap di sebuah sofa yang tak jauh dari ranjang tempat Koushi terbaring.

Kepalanya berusaha untuk menoleh ke kanan, ingin melihat rembulan dibalik kaca jendela yang tidak sengaja terbuka sedikit lebar. Langit hitam bergradasi biru gelap ditambah terangnya cahaya bulan yang nampak putih jika dilihat dari kejauhan.

"Apa Daichi sudah tidur?"

.

.

Wangi menu sarapan sudah memenuhi ruang makan di kediaman keluarga Sawamura. Tinggal menunggu sang putra turun dari persemayamannya dan keluarga kecil ini akan sarapan pagi bersama.

Di sebuah kamar, tampak sosok tegap berambut cepak tengah berkaca, mengganti perban yang sempat basah saat ia mandi tadi dengan sebuah plester biasa.

"Kupikir ini lebih baik, lukanya juga sudah tidak terlalu parah." Setelah selesai memakai plester, lengan kemeja putihnya pun digulung rapi, dan bersiap untuk sarapan bersama ayah dan ibu.

"Ohayou, Kaa-san, Tou-san."

"Ohayou, Daichi. ayo makan dulu."

Daichi mengangguk dan langsung duduk di kursi makan sebelah kanan ayahnya. Keluarga kecil itu makan dengan tenang.

"Ibu belum dapat kabar dari keluarga Sugawara tentang anaknya. Ibu sedikit khawatir tentang kondisi dia nanti. Anata, boleh nanti aku pergi ke rumah sakit?"

"Hm? Tentu saja boleh. Nanti kita saling mengabari saja."

"Bagaimana denganku, Kaa-san? Tou-san?"

"Kau fokus saja dengan sekolahmu… nanti sepulang sekolah kau boleh menjenguknya lagi kalau kau mau." Daichi mendengus pasrah. Pasalnya ia hari ini sudah cukup sibuk, juga tidak boleh meliburkan kegiatan klub sesuka hati. dan untuk hari ini sepertinya kesempatan untuk menjenguk Sugawara hilang ditelan angin.

"Masih banyak waktu kalau kau memang bersikeras ingin menjenguknya, Daichi. Jangan merengek seperti anak kecil begitu, dong."

"Aku tidak merengek… "

Ayah dan ibunya tertawa geli, melihat semburat kecil di pipi sang putra karena malu diejek seperti itu.

"Anak Tou-san memang sudah dewasa rupanya."

.

Chikara kembali menuju dapur karena kotak bekal yang hampir tertinggal. Tidak seperti biasanya, Chikara nampak tidak fokus hari ini. Senyum paginya hampir tidak tertera di wajahnya. Setelah mendapatkan kotak bekalnya, kemudian ia masukkan ke dalam tas dan kembali memakai sepatu untuk segera pergi ke sekolah.

Selama perjalanan pun, Chikara terlihat lesu, tidak semangat seperti kemarin-kemarin. Apa ini tentang Daichi lagi? Chikara menggeleng dan mendengus kasar agar tidak lagi memikirkan hal itu. ia harus fokus, Chikara pasti bisa.

Sesuatu yang tak terduga bisa terjadi dimanapun. Dan untuk hari ini sepertinya berlaku pada pasangan yang belum lama putus.

"Oh, Ennoshita." Daichi menyapa ketika Chikara berjalan melewatinya, Chikara menoleh dan hatinya kembali bergemuruh.

"D-Daichi-san."

Mereka pun akhirnya jalan berdua. _Déjà vu_.

Biasanya, kalau sudah seperti ini, Chikara dan Daichi akan mengobrol. Namun pasca-putus, obrolan itu tidak muncul, baik dari Chikara maupun Daichi. keduanya berjalan dan terkurung dalam keheningan, hingga kaki mereka sudah menginjak tanah sekolah, mereka tetap tidak mengobrol seperti biasa.

"Aku duluan ya, Ennoshita." Daichi hanya memanggilnya, menegurnya, tapi Chikara enggan menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk saja sebagai respon. Daichi pun sepertinya tidak peduli apa yang sedang dipikirkan Chikara.

Dan itu membuat Chikara dilanda kegalauan.

.

Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka, sinar matahari dari kaca jendela rumah sakit memasuki ruangan tempat Sugawara terbaring. Sinarnya lumayan menyilaukan.

"Aku ketiduran."

"Eh? Ohayou, Tuan Koushi. Anda sudah bangun?"

"Ohayou… Ano, ibuku?"

"Oh, Nyonya Sugawara barusan pergi, katanya beliau pulang ke rumah. Beliau menyuruhku untuk menjagamu sebentar. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja."

"Oh, begitu. Terima kasih suster, tapi… "

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau menutup jendelanya dengan kain transparan? Sinarnya menggangguku."

"Oh, maaf. Baiklah akan ku tutup."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Sang suster itu hanya tersenyum.

"Oh, iya lima menit lagi sarapannya sampai, nanti makannya dihabiskan ya."

Koushi mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

.

Pemuda berambut hitam belah samping sedang termenung. Memang tidak seperti biasanya. Sampai kemarin sore setelah menjenguk Sugawara di rumah sakit, Chikara masih bisa tersenyum. Tapi sudah tidak lagi sejak malam itu.

Dan membuat kedua teman sejatinya ini menaruh pertanyaan kepada Chikara.

"Chikara?"

"Hei, calon kapten?"

Dua panggilan tak terjawab. Membuat Kazuhito dan Hisashi kebingungan. Pasalnya, Chikara hari ini sedikit pemurung dari kemarin-kemarin.

"Terjadi sesuatu?"

"Hei, calon kapten, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Chikara masih enggan menjawab, seakan mulutnya tidak punya tenaga untuk menyahut panggilan kedua teman sejatinya. Dan ini semakin meyakinkan Kazuhito dan Hisashi bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi pada sang calon kapten.

Tak lama kemudian, pemuda botak muncul ke permukaan. Memanggil ketiga temannya untuk latihan pagi.

"Hei, ayo kumpul, latihan pagi." Kemudian Tanaka berlalu begitu saja. mungkin ia mau menyusul Nishinoya yang sedang berada di kelasnya Azumane Asahi.

Chikara pun bangkit dari kursi dan keluar kelas sambil membawa tas disusul oleh kedua temannya yang masih menyimpan pertanyaan.

.

"Tuan Sugawara Koushi, sarapannya sudah tiba."

Koushi yang tengah menatap keluar jendela merasa terpanggil dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Suaranya sangat ia kenal.

"Ibu?"

"Hihihi… Ibu kembali, maaf ibu meninggalkanmu saat kau masih tidur, ibu tidak tega membangunkanmu, makanya ibu titipkan pada suster untuk menjagamu sebentar."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ibu."

"Iya, ibu tadi harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk ayah. Dan sekalian Ibu bawain baju dan buku untukmu."

"Terima kasih, ibu."

"Sama-sama, sayang. Nah, sekarang giliran Koushi yang sarapan." Tangan lembut itu mulai menyendok bubur bertabur seledri dan menyodorkannya di depan mulut putranya.

"Ibu sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah, bareng sama ayah. Nah, aaaaaa…"

Suapan demi suapan pun dilahap Koushi hingga buburnya pun habis.

"Mau nambah?" Koushi menggeleng tanda tak mau. Ibu mengelap sudut bibir Koushi dengan tisu, kemudian disodorkan lagi segelas minum dan sarapan Koushi pun sudah selesai, tinggal menunggu sampai saatnya minum obat.

Koushi merasa dirinya bagai di surga.

.

Semua anggota sudah berkumpul, namun kelas tiga yang hadir hanya Azumane dan Kiyoko, Daichi belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Aku tidak melihat Daichi di kelas, atau mungkin aku tidak melihatnya."

"Asahi-san, kau ini bagaimana sih?"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ennoshita, coba kau panggil Daichi di kelasnya sebentar." Terdapat jeda sebelum Chikara menyadarinya. Chikara melotot.

"Eh? Aku?"

"Iya, calon kapten."

Ada rasa enggan menyelimuti Chikara untuk tidak ingin lagi bertemu dengan Daichi. Namun ini bukan saatnya untuk berpikir seperti itu, mereka menyuruh Chikara atas dasar sebagai kapten-calon kapten.

"Baiklah." Chikara berusaha untuk menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia pun berjalan keluar untuk memanggil sang kapten. Menyusuri lorong sekolah menggunakan seragam latihan. Dan akhirnya ia pun sampai di depan kelas sang kapten.

"Ano… permisi, aku mencari Sawamura Daichi-senpai." Chikara menyapa salah satu teman sekelas Daichi. Mata Chikara mencari sosok itu dan ditemukannya sedang menahan kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, seperti sedang pusing.

"Daichi, ada seseorang yang mencarimu."

"Eh? Baiklah, terima kasih." Daichi pun berjalan menuju depan pintu yang sudah ditunggui oleh Chikara.

"Oh, Ennoshita, ketemu lagi. Ada apa?"

"Ano… sekarang jadwal latihan pagi."

"Oh iya, baiklah tunggu aku." Daichi kembali ke dalam untuk mengambil tasnya. Chikara menunggu beserta hatinya yang bergemuruh. Daichi keluar dari kelas dan mereka pun berjalan berdua (lagi).

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku. Hampir saja aku lupa kalau kau tadi tidak mengingatkanku." Memerlukan sepersekian detik bagi Chikara untuk mencerna perkataan tadi.

"Eh? Ah, iya sama-sama, Daichi-san."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh? Iya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Sungguh?"

"I-iya… sungguh. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sejak pagi kau kebanyakan diam dan terlihat tidak fokus, lho. Kau sakit?"

Mendengar Daichi bertanya membuat Chikara merasa déjà vu. Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Chikara bukan siapa-siapa bagi Daichi, begitupun sebaliknya.

Chikara menggelengkan kepalanya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Daichi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dalam hati berkata bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada pemuda di sampingnya ini.

.

Ibu menaruh ponselnya kembali setelah mendapat kabar dari ibunya Daichi bahwa ia akan berkunjung untuk menjenguk Sugawara nanti. Setelah kembali ke kamar, ia melihat Koushi tengah menatap keluar jendela sambil termenung. Buku yang barusan ia baca ditelantarkan di atas perutnya.

"Ada apa, Koushi? Kok melamun gitu?"

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa kok… " Ibu tersenyum dan mendekati putranya. Duduk disampingnya dan mengelus kepalanya yang masih terbalut perban.

"Ibu tahu kau memikirkan Daichi, kan?" jikalau Koushi disuruh jujur, maka pertanyaan ibunya barusan adalah benar. Koushi hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dan menyembunyikan semburat merah jambu dipipinya.

"Ibu kan sudah bilang, Sawamura-kun baik-baik saja. lagipula dia sudah kembali ke kondisi semula. Dia sudah bisa sekolah lagi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Juga saat kau koma beberapa hari, dia datang ke sini untuk menjengukmu, lho."

"Benarkah?" ibu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dan tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Dan pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita berambut cokelat panjang yang indah yang terlihat familiar.

 **-To Be Continued-**

a/n : Chapter tiga ini gak nyambungnya keliatan banget, yha? Udah gaje, pendek, telat pula! Mohon maaf lahir batin yha, readers-san!/bungkuk.

 **Thanks for Read, Fav, Foll, or Review**

 **Hades DD**


End file.
